Beginner Tutorial
Beginner Tutorial. (Generals) Please note that this tutorial is taken from the World Conqueror IV community. It should be seen as a purely advisoral page. Feel free to play the game your own way. For other opinions and viewpoints please visit: http://european-war-4.boards.net/thread/7572/world-conqueror-4-beginners-tutorial ' 'Generals guide. Please note that some generals have been improved or nerfed after World Conqueror 3, usually to compensate for being under- or overpowered. First general: Messe (550 medals) Yes, you have heard well, WC4 Messe, unlike his WC3 counterpart, has Rumor and Armored Assault. in this World Conqueror Tanks rule over Infantry and other units and Rumor adds survivability. Messe is the best starting game general and can help you with daily invasions either as a Tank commander or as an Infantry one (but don't upgrade him). You'll want to replace him when you get Guderian, and get 80% refund. Second general: Guderian (2935 medals) Expensive, right? But he is the best general around. Armored assault for output, Panzer Leader for occasional pleasure Blitzkrieg for survivability, and what makes it better is that he has two free slots. You should add Rumor, and Explosives, so that he can always have lots of health. This guy is an all-in-one pack, and you want him, sooner or later. So why not get him now? He is the best non-IAP tank commander in the game. And as a bonus you get great mobility with a 5 star marching stat, as well as a decent amount of stars on Infantry and Air attack. Third general: Nimitz (2945 medals initially) (1767 medals full discount) Looks expensive. But with discounts, he can be cheaper than most generals! Why get a Navy? For the Pacific War campaigns. With decent output, he makes up for it endgame. Yamamoto is better, sure but Yamamoto has one big weakness: his price. And Nimitz is actually pretty close to being as good as Yamamoto. The major difference is that Yamamoto has 6 star Air Force and 5 star Navy, while Nimitz is the complete opposite. And with Nimitz, you can add Airforce Leader and Depot Ship, for more damage on Carriers, and the rare ability for a ship to heal. Fourth general: Konev (2565 medals initially) (1593 medals full discount) Same as Nimitz, he looks expensive, but with discounts, you can enjoy him with Leeb's price. We need an Artillery, and now we have one. He can also be a decent on Infantry, which means he is a hybrid. A good hybrid. The best non-IAP artillery general in-game. Fifth general: Rommel (2785 medals initially) (1671 medals full discount) Decent Tank general that can become cheap by completing his missions. His Desert Fighting allows him additional damage on deserts, and especially in Africa. This is definitely not useless because it can deal up to 30 extra damage, and represents his skills in real life. His other skills, Crossfire and Armored Assault allow for extra damage when being attacked, and extra damage in general. His two free slots allow for customization. You can add whatever you want, but I recommend Machinist, for healing on the move, and Panzer Leader, for extra damage when attacking. Sixth general: Rundstedt (2300 medals initially) (1380 medals full discount) The discounts possible for Rundstedt make him invaluable. He is very cheep, and is a great Infantry commander. Guerrilla increases his survivability, and Street Fighting helps while defending a City. To make him better, add Replacement for healing, and Infantry Leader for major damage. Seventh general: Leeb (1365 medals) The second-best non-IAP artillery general. Rumor, Artillery Leader and Plain Fighting are all great skills, especially Rumor as it is crucial for endgame. Eighth general: Donitz (2715 medals) I know, I know. Another Navy general. But the thing is that Navy generals can be very useful in Conquests and the Pacific Campaigns. Donitz is one of the best Navy generals in the game. He has a good movement, 6 star Navy, and 3 Navy abilities, plus two free slots. And if you add Sailor, he can deal more damage when retaliating. Navy generals can be very useful in conquests in which your enemies have stronger navies than average. They can even the odds. Ninth general: Bradley (2235 medals) Bradley has good Movement, Artillery, and Panzer ability. You can use him on a good Tank, or on Artillery. It is probably better to use him in Artillery, though, since he has Artillery skills. Bradley makes a good all round or pure Artillery commander. Tenth general: Kesselring (2125 medals) Kesselring is dominantly an Air Force general. He also has great skills as an Artillery commander. He can double down to wipe out enemies attacking his City with both Artillery fire, and Air strikes. His skill Architecture allows him to repair the city he is in, so that he can protect important cities, when occupying them, and can contribute with his Air Force. Eleventh general: MacArthur (2425 medals) He has a good Infantry skill and amazing Movement, so he could work as a QRF (Quick Reaction Force). He could quickly and efficiently move to deal with threats, because of his movement speed. Twelfth general: Yamashita (2315 medals) Very similar to MacArthur, but with less movement and more Infantry damage. Replacement general for Messe: Patton (2675 medals) Patton has a strong Panzer ability, and a good Movement speed. Sure, his abilities could be better, but he does have two free slots, and he is better than Messe. Still not convinced? Try here, I'm sure the mods and users are willing to help you solve your issues. http://european-war-4.boards.net/thread/7544/totw-generals-guide-beginners-path Category:Scenario Category:Game modes